There has been known a conventional rotary electric machine that includes a detector that detects a rotation position of a shaft for rotating along with a rotor to drive a predetermined load and a brake that controls a rotation of the shaft (see Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open No. 5-95173). Because the brake provided in the rotary electric machine is consumables, it is necessary to exchange the brake when it reaches its available time.
However, the conventional rotary electric machine cannot easily perform a brake exchange operation.